


The Devil

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Pendragon Drabble Tarot [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Denial, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gaius talks back to Uther, Gen, Guilt, Obsession, Symbolism, Tarot, Uther learns nothing, self deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: Uther has spent twenty-one years hunting and killing sorcerors.  Is now the time to ask himself if he has gone too far?





	The Devil

“I'm sorry.” Rare words from Uther. From any King. But for what Aredian has done to Gaius, he is sorry.

“But I did not suffer at _his_ hand...” Gaius spits his apology back in his face and more. “... for you deceived yourself!” And it is truth.

Uther stands on the edge of revelation, dizzy with self doubt. He hears the dying screams of the long dead.

If he could imagine _Gaius_ his enemy... To think that most or all of it might have been avoided... Impossible.

No. That is not the lesson here. Only that he shouldn't have trusted Aredian.


End file.
